Mystery Voice Again
Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Arcee Its quiet in here today. A few pumps that keep the nearby Treatment Plant and Bog from overflowing continue to trundle away effortlessly, needing very few maintenance. When it was made, things were made to last. After some time in Cubricon, Lift Off is walking through the Pipe and Pump room to get to the Old Labs, from there it will be nearly a straight shot to the surface. There's a faint whisper suddenly in the air. Lift Off pauses in his stride as he thought he heard something that isn't explained by the sound of the pipes or pumps in the area. The sound fades, and then comes back again, just a hissing in Lift Offs' radio Lift Off hrms as he cocks his head and mentally nudges his radio a bit, seeing if maybe its freaking out for a reason or not. "... Psyke?" Lift Off looks around himself a moment and starts walking again. That's not his name so he's not replying. The whisper comes again, sounding like it was right next to Lift Off's audial "Where is he??" Lift Off jerks and half whirls around on a foot, he looks around again. "Great. I've finally got that fragging deep space hallucination.." Again the whisper, this time behind him "You know where he is??" Lift Off frowns at this, "And I'm talking to myself. Not good." he huffs softly. The draft seems to get a little stronger. "You know where he is. Where is he." the voice sounds feminine, anxious "I need to find him!" Lift Off shakes his head as he picks up walking again. He huffs softly, "Chances are I probably transported someone by that name, but I don't keep detailed records on people I transport." The voice continues to trail "Find him for me..." a pause "Or death will come." Lift Off snorts softly at that one, "Not the first time I got threatened with death.. but by my own delusions?" "Please?" the voice asks "need to find him." Lift Off shakes his head a bit, "You realize how many worlds I've been to that would have be searched?" "He's here. I know it." the voice moves to the other ear "He is here." You say, "If that's true then find him yourself and get some friends to help you. I got stuff to do that doesn't involve a planet wide search by myself." "I can’t'. Help. Big reward." the voice whispers Lift Off pauses a moment, "Reward?" he asks, sounding baffled by the idea of this odd voice asking for help and offering such a thing. "yes." is the simple reply You say, "Gotta be more detailed than that." "With what?" Lift Off sighs as he stops where he is and mutters, "With what this Psyke looks like for one. For two, what's this reward?" Arcee comes to the pipe and pump room. Her sensors are screaming that something is in here. She has a look around to see who or what is in here, and what had drawn her here so strongly. "He flies. Very dark. And the reward is whatever you want." Lift Off frowns a bit, "Not enough information. Got to have more." he complains. "He's a... doctor." the voice whispers, now filling others' minds. Lift Off pauses a moment, "Well that limits it down a bit." he notes, rubbing at his chin. "You will find him?" Arcee finds Lift Off. There's nobody else in the room and yet he seems to be talking to someone. "Who's there?" she wonders, "What's going on?" Lift Off frowns at the voice then blinks as he looks down at Arcee, "Wait.. you can hear that too? I've not gone insane?" The voice falls silent as Lift Off Speaks to Arcee "I don't know," Arcee says, "I don't hear anyone else now. What did they say?" Lift Off had been speaking to apparently himself in this room, when Arcee arrived suddenly in a hurry, confused. Lift Off addresses the femme, "Is looking for someone named Pyske. A dark colored flier that's a medic. Said there is a reward for finding him." "Do you detect something strange in here?" Arcee asks Lift Off, "I came here because something was making my sensors go crazy. Now I want to find out what it is." She starts glancing around the room, looking for anything in plain sight that might be triggering them. Lift Off cocks his head, "Gimme a few and I'll see if my scanners pick something up." he tells her, priming his deep space scanners and using them to scope out the area fully. There was nothing in the area. A few turborats but that's it. Suddenly "FIND HIM." not shouting. But very insistent. Lift Off jerks again and frowns, "That is totally unnecessary." he grumbles lowly, then to Arcee, "Whoever it is, they are not in this room." "Maybe there's a transmitter in the room," Arcee suggests. She starts looking around the room, seeing if she can find any object at all that could be the equivalent of a speaker phone. "That's very strange." Lift Off hms, "Maybe, still though seems like a lot of effort." he notes, then to the voice, "So what's the reward?" Again, the voice repeats "Whatever you want." A few sparks of electricity fly through one of the pipes. The sparks from one of the pipes is distracting Arcee. "Who are you? What do you want with this person you're talking about?" she wonders, as she investigates the pipe. "I am ME." the voice replies as it continues to follow both their audials "And I want him. He is mine." "What do you mean he's yours? Did you build him? What are you going to do with him if you get him back?" Arcee wants to know. Lift Off mutters, "Doubt you could find a femme my size." he notes glumly, "Wish you luck on this search, but I got better things to do than search by myself." "Try me." The voice replies simply. A challenge? Arcee starts trying to take apart the sparking pipe. Maybe the transmitter is in there. "I'm not sure," she says, "I like to know who I'm dealing with. Are you Autobot or Decepticon?" the pipe sparks out in showers, shocking Arcee! "I am ME." repeats the voice Arcee is shocked! When she recovers, she shakes her head. "I don't understand. That doesn't help me," she says. "That is all I can say. I am Me. Nobody else." the voice explains Lift Off frowns as he watches this and steps in to place his hand on Arcee's shoulder, "Miss, I doubt we will get any answers unless we deliver this Psyke." Arcee sighs. "Yes, but I don't know if I would be delivering him to a friend, or into slavery. That's what worries me," she says. "He is mine. I am his." the voice murmurs "Sounds weird," Arcee says. "Well if I see him, I'll let him know you're looking for him, whoever you are." Lift Off shakes his head a bit, "Point taken miss. But perhaps this being will show themselves to this Pyske in the presence of the ones that bring him to her. "Remember the reward. Find him. Bring him to me. I will keep looking until I find him or there will be death." "That doesn't sound good," Arcee says, "I'm convinced that whoever this is, is evil." She looks over at Lift Off. "Now what do we do?" Lift Off shrugs slightly, "I'm going to continue walking to get to the surface. After that I'll ask around a bit. Might talk to Lifeline later, see if she knows this medic by name or not." The voice is no more. It seems to have faded Arcee shrugs. "Good idea," she says, "I haven't really been able to find anything in here." Lift Off inclines his head, "Then I shall get to it. Have a pleasant cycle miss." is offered politely. "Thanks," Arcee says. She prepares to leave the room to find Lifeline. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Arcee's LogsCategory:Lift Off's Logs Category:Deet TP